


no cis allowed

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Dave and Karkat come out to each other.





	no cis allowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the same concept as that one I wrote where they both proposed tbh lol

You're sitting on the couch in Karkat's living room watching a movie, your entire body practically draped across his, when you decide it's time. 

You're going to tell him that you're trans.

The two of you have been dating for about a month, and you've known each other for even longer. Even though the two of you haven't been dating for that long, you trust him more than anyone else in the world, and you're more than ready for him to know. 

You wait until the movie reaches a slower part, and you turn yourself to look up at Karkat from where you're leaning against his shoulder. 

“Hey, Karkat?” 

He looks down at you, meeting your eyes. “Yeah?”

Suddenly, you're afraid. You know that he'll accept you, that he'll love you no matter what, but still you find yourself nervous. You screw your eyes shut tight, feeling exposed without your shades, and force yourself to relax as you open them again and you just say it. “I'm trans. Just, uh, thought that you should know.” You immediately look away again, worrying about how he'll react. 

You feel him tense up, and your heart drops into your stomach. For a second you think he's disgusted, that he's going to push you away from him, tell you to get out of his house, that he doesn't want you anymore. 

But then, you look up at him and see him looking back at you with an awed expression on his face. When he speaks, it's quiet, and his voice is full of disbelief. “Holy shit, me too.”

You shoot up and off of Karkat's lap into a sitting position beside him, your eyes wide and your jaw dropped. “Dude, no fuckin’ way.”

He laughs, breathy and awestruck, and pulls off his shirt. You have to stop yourself from looking away in embarrassment, because he's never been shirtless in front of you before. You also have to stop yourself from staring to a point where it's creepy, because he's never been shirtless in front of you before. He says, “yeah way, check it out,” and you see that he has two identical scars on his chest, one on either side, that you immediately recognize.

You breathe out a quiet “holy shit,” and gingerly reach one hand out towards him. You hesitate before you touch him, and glance up to his face and ask, “is this okay?”

He nods and you gently touch his chest, tracing your fingertips along one, then the other. You look up at him and see that he's smiling. You crack a grin of your own and wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. You feel his hands on your back and when you pull away and tell him that you love him for the first time, he says it back, and the two of you go back to your movie. You don't stop smiling the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
